Veronica
Veronica is a fictional character belong to Rose, please don’t make any edits, copy or try to claim her as yours, thanks! For the real informations, read the Facts :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Background Season 1 Veronica is risen on a normal family with her father, Terence, and Paprika, her mother. One day, she receives a invited letter to study at Alfea the Castle. However, her mother, Paprika, refuses to let her come to Alfea, if Veronica dares to leave home and go to Alfea, she will not be allowed to return to that home. Depsite of her mother’s anger, Veronica leaves her home in Magix, and comes to Alfea to study. At Alfea, Veronica meets the Winx, who she shows great admiration. She’s good with her schoolmates, especially her roomates, but she does not play favorite with anyone there, even her friendly roomates. One day, when she and many other fairies are with professor Palladium, come to the Black-Mud swamp for an assignment. After the professor goes away, a horrible monster attacks them. It hypnotizes all the fairies that can transform and fight against it, and Veronica, luckily, immunes with that power, she transforms into the fairy of night. But due to an unknown reason, her Winx form is incomplete, it miss the wings, so Veronica can’t fly. After beating the monster, headmistress Faragonda tells Veronica about her source of energy, which is a combination between the postitive powers and the negative powers, simplier, she has the power of both witch and fairy. So headmistress Faragonda writes a letter to headmistress Griffin, letting Veronica can study in both places from her next school year. As the series continues, the crash between Veronica and the Winx’s relationship becomes bigger and bigger, so Veronica refuses their helps on finding her true origin, even she knows it’s the only way to find out the truth. Veronica also find out what headmistress Faragonda told her is the truth when she discovers her witch form for the first time. At the end of the first season, Veronica and the Winx’s relationship is better, but she still keeps the aversions about the Winx inside her heart. Season 2 Finally Veronica completes her Winx, and she receives a letter from headmistress Griffin that her dormitory at Cloudtower is fully prepared and she can move there from time to time. On the first day at Cloudtower, her mischievous roomates trick her, leads to her transformation into her witch form. Two months at Cloudtower are fast like rocket. Feels tired from the roomates’ tricks, even she knows that they just want to have fun with her, she decides to come back to Alfea. On the bus station, she meet David, a strange guy is on her next seat, spends most of his time and carer glances at her on the bus. Veronica feels extremely annoyed so she does not pay any attentions to him, even he tries to talks to her many times. Under Layla’s guidance, Veronica is able to enter the Pixie Village, where she bonds with her pixie, Rosalinda. While Veronica always thinks about the life negative, Rosalinda helps Veronica accepts the truth that the life has its own good side and bad side, the life is not full of gloom colors like what Veronica always keeps in her mind, but it’s a pictures with both gloom and bright colors, thus earns her Charmix. She later saves an elf, Samatha, and makes a bonding with her. Samatha’s mischief helps Veronica defends her roomates at Cloudtower, but her roomates at Alfea feel a bit annoyed with Samatha’s tricks. On the Annual Dancing Festival held in Alfea, with the joins of fairies, specialists and witches, Veronica knows that David is a specialist from Redfountain. David also gives her the diary she dropped on the bus, and he tries his best to search for her everywhere but he can’t find her. As the series continues, David tries to tell Veronica his feelings, but Veronica refuses him, and warns him to stay away from her, otherwise he’ll feel heartbroken. David begs Samatha and Rosalinda to help him, so Samatha and Rosalinda joins their forces to build the emotions bridge. Finally, Veronica officially accepts David’s feelings, but she says she can’t like or love him, she promises that she’ll try her best to love him in the future, but not from the time they begin to talk. David accepts that and tells her he’ll wait for her. Season 3 Veronica learns about both Enchantix and Disenchantix. A big question still lies in her head… How can she earn both of these powers when she just have one chance to save the people or person in the same realm or planet with her? An unusual earthquake is in Magix, and she uses all her powers to heal and save the people, makes her become overpowered and unconscious, but she earns her Enchantix for that. She comes and asks professor Griffin about her Enchantix and Disenchantix. Professor Griffin advises her come back home and ask her father. Terence tells her that her birth mother is not Paprika, but is a different woman called Winter from planet Gravel. Terence loves Winter but they could’t marry, and Terence’s family forced him to marry Paprika. But that isn’t the over on Terence and Winter’s relationship. Their love still grew up, and Veronica is the result of their love. Feelings hopeless and wretched, Veronica runs away from Magix. David, can’t contact with Veronica no matter how hard he tries, feels worried. After knowing the truth, he searchs for Veronica everywhere, not knowing that she left Magix. Veronica is on the last bus, takes her to the Omega Dimesion, where she meets strange people and monster, some are very danger to her, but some are very good to her. They advise her to go to Gravel, that’s the only way she can earn her Disenchantix. Finally, Veronica finds her birth mother, Winter, a woman looks like her older version, but still keeps her beauty. Winter, just like Veronica, is very shocked about the appearance of her daughter. With a firm voice, Veronica asks Winter to tell her all the truth… After knowing all the truth, Veronica accuses Winter of leaving her grew up in wretched, abandoning her, forgeting her. She says she will never forgive for her. Veronica quickly realizes that Gravel is a poor planet, and magic was no longer available on it, so her power is very weak in here, too. She decides to stay in a small, cheap motel, but she finds out an orphanage on the foot of the volcano, and the magmar is going to pour out… She tries her best to save the people, but the little girl, Hayley, still trapped on the ruin. When Veronica brings Hayley out from the orphanage, the magmar has burnt her wings, but thanks to that, she earns her Disenchantix. Season 4 Veronica calls and tells the Winx her situation in Gravel, and Bloom tells her, the only way to restore her power in Gravel is she must bring the magic back to Gravel. Veronica realizes that she must achieve her higher fairy form. Once again, she saves Hayley from the collapsing iceberg, Hayley believes in her, she becomes Believix fairy, not knowing that her mother, Winter, also believes in her. David asked the Winx if they know where Veronica is, but Veronica told them not to let David know where she is, so the Winx advises him to stay on Earth and wait for her. After becoming Believix fairy, Veronica returns to Earth in order to see the Winx, and learn more about the involving Believix power. David is very happy to see Veronica again, but all thing she give him is distress. He tries to talk to Veronica, but just like what happened at the bus station, she refuses to talk to him. David messages Veronica that he’ll have to go back to Redfountain on the next day, so he hopes she can spend a few hours on this day with him, and she agrees. Veronica and David come to the Love & Pet, where she adopts a dolphin and he names that dolphin Blueberry. David says he is very happy to see Veronica’s smile again, and no matter what happens, he’ll aways be there for her. After returning to Redfountain, David knows that Veronica passed her distress. She gives him the presents everytime she wants, even just normal days, and she also calls for him whenever she has freetime, but she tells him she can’t forgive her parents, after what they did. David comforts her and they have the first kiss on the pine forest near Redfountain. At the end of this season, Winter is killed, Veronica’s relationship with the Winx is healed. David arranges “an accidentally meet” between Veronica and Anne – the girl his parents want him to marry, and Veronica decide to break up. At Alfea, Veronica meets Diaspro, Diaspro tells Veronica not to trust the boys and the silly thing called “true love”, which never exists, and Veronica agrees with her. Season 5 Veronica knows one thing when she’s pratising, that her power relies on her emotions. If she has negative emotions, witch’s powers will be stronger than fairy’s, and if she has positive emotions, fairy’s power will be stronger than witch’s, and when one of the emotions, positive or negative, reach the maximum level, the power, fairy’s or witch’s, will be out of control. In Gardenia, Veronica meets a specialist named Jonas. Wanting to force David forget herself, she dates with Jonas. Jonas – doesn’t know about Veronica and David’s relationship at first, tells David about Veronica and they fight on the celebration of Redfountain. Veronica is forced to choose one of them if she wants to stop the fight, and she chooses to break up with Jonas, but she doesn’t choose David, either. Tired and overworked, Veronica comes to Gardenia, on the same time the Winx are going to hold a concert to raise funds. Veronica asks if she can join and sings the sad songs that contain most memories between her and David, what she thinks about the life, people around her, and herself. Other things coming soon… Relationships With Paprika Somewhere in Veronica’s heart, Paprika is her mother, and she still loves Paprika so much. When she knows the truth about herself, she understood why Paprika hated her. With Terence Terence is the person always protected Veronica from Paprika and her hatred. That’s the reason why Veronica used to love her father very much. Even Veronica says she’s very happy, just looks in daughter’s eyes and Terence can read her real emotions. After the big shock, Veronica refuses to meet her father and call him father is a challege with her. With Winter Even grows up with Paprika’s favorite quote: “Spare the rod and spoil the child.”, Veronica believed that she had a happy childhood, until she learns about Winter’s existance. She understand Winter and Terence’s feelings at that moment, and surely says that if it’d been her, she’d have done like them. But a complex feeling with Paprika forces her not to forgive her birth parents. When she’s going to say forgive to Winter, Winter is killed before her eyes, causes another shock on her injured heart. With Rosalinda and Samatha Rosalinda and Samatha are the only people know exactly how does Veronica feel, even she never shares her emotions with anyone before, except Terence. After David declares a break up, they try their best to heal Veronica’s wound and bring them back together, but Veronica always rejects any things that “contains David”, and David becomes a cold-hearted person. Samatha lately gives up, and so does Rosalinda. With David Veronica’s strong personalities are impressive David, that’s the reason why he decided to start a relationship – but at first, friendship – with her. Veronica’s emotions was heavily injured when she was just a little girl, but she’s a weak girl after all, because of this, David tries his best to protect Veronica. Being concerned to Winter’s death, David thinks himself does not fit with Veronica anymore, so he declares a break up, even he knows how that hurts Veronica. Veronica is, once again, heavily injured. With her, David is one of the most important people, who teaches her how to love another person. David lately realize that Veronica is his true love and he can’t live without her, he tries to explain everything with Veronica, but Veronica refuses to listen to him. She also tells him that he didn’t remember that they promised with each other, they wouldn’t cling their broken love anymore, and there’s nothing in this world called “true love”. Wanting David gives up the past love, Veronica lately dates with Jonas, without knowing he’s David’s best friend and roomates, causes a big battle between them on Redfountain’s celebration, and Veronica is forced to choose one of them. With Jonas Veronica started a fake relationship with Jonas in order to let David forget her, but she doesn’t know the David and Jonas’ friendship and Jonas’ true feelings for her. After David and Jonas’ battle on Redfountain, Veronica breaks up with him. With Blueberry and Strawberry With Veronica, Blueberry is more special than a pet, she contains one of the sweetest memories between Veronica and David. But after they break up, these memories become the blades cut her heart everyday. Strawberry was a poor fairy pet that her owner threw her away on a stormy day, and Veronica adopted her. Appearance Civilian Veronica has long black hair, and bangs, similar to Musa’s hair style, white skin, normal eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She’s taller than most of Alfea’s fairies or Cloudtower’s witches. Other things coming soon… Personalities Risen up with Paprika’s hatred, Veronica is always beated ruthlessly by the person she called mother, without knowing why her mother hates her, and never spends time taking care for her, and that makes a great influence to her personalities. From the first sight, she gives people a strong impression about a beautiful, sweet, shy, innocent and friendly girl, but in fact, Veronica is extremely cold, untalkative and antisocial. She’s very good at hiding her emotions, so people can’t know how does she feel for exactly. She also shows a great hatred to her birth mother, after knowing the truth, accuses Winter of leaving her grew up in wretched. She feels allergic to the boys and loveletters, and anti-romantic, but she lately shows romatic actions when she begins dating with David. She’s extremely loyal, in any relationship that she supports, like friendship or love. Fact: Veronica’s background and personalities are written from a part of me, but I also write some from my imaginations, so don’t just think that I’m Veronica =]]! We’re just a part of each other. Powers and Abilities As the fairy/witch of night, Veronica also can control the moon, star, moon’s eclipse like the way she control the florals and faunnas that are active during the night, and the things that are available in the night. During the series, Veronica studies in both Alfea and Cloudtower, so she knows many things about magics and witchcrafts than any fairies or witches. Because of that, she can temporary changes her power or adds another power(s) with hers. She is also the fastest fairy in the whole Magic Dimension, so she doesn’t need and never uses Speedix wings, and thanks to her knowledge, she can easily find the magic trails or teleports to another dimesion(s), so the Zoomix and Tracix wings are useless to her. She refuses to receive the Gifts of Destiny. She can uses her fairy’s spells in her witch form, and uses her witch’s spells in her fairy form. Fact: I’m too lazy to draw her Zoomix, Speedix, Tracix, Sophix and Lovix! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Transformations and Attacks Fairy forms Winx *Transformation: Veronica Magic Winx! She earns her Winx form when she tries to defend herself and protect her schoolmates from the monster at Black-Mud swamp, and completes it when she meets her pixie. *Spells: **Midnight Clouds: She uses the purple energy balls and throws them to the target(s). **Nightingale Song: She creates the stereos that play the mesmerized songs, the mesmerized people will follow whatever she says. Charmix *Transformation: Charmix! She earns her Charmix when she accepts that the life still have bright colors, not just the gloom ones. *Spells: **Moonbeam Attack: She uses the golden moonbeam light to attack the target(s). **Illusion Nightmare: She creates a monster world around the target(s) and the illusions will attack the target(s). Enchantix *Transformation: Veronica Enchantix! She earns her Enchantix when she saves the Magix people from an unusual earthquake. *Spells: **Darkness Whip: She creates a glittered lavender whip by her fairy dust and uses the whip to attack the target(s). **Glorious Fireworks: She throws the colorful blasts to the target(s), or distracts them, and it’s also her shield. **Starlight Blast: She shoots the orange energy balls as bullets to the target(s). Believix *Transformation: Veronica Believix! She earns her Believix when an orphan on Gravel, Hayley, believes in her. *Spells: **Midnight Fireflies: She throws a pale green energy waves to the target(s), and the energy waves can change its shape if she wants. **Lullaby Owls: She creates the owl-shaped headphones on target(s)’ head(s), and make them fall asleep. **Silent Night: She absorb all the sounds around the targets, leaves the deafening silence. **Coldest Heart Shield: She creates a blue iced heart-shaped shield. **Moonless Night: Veronica’s Believix power. It helps the people realize what they have and what they lose in their lives, so they’ll know what is right and what is wrong. Harmonix *Transformation: Veronica Harmonix! *Spells: Coming soon… Sirenix *Transformation: Veronica Sirenix! *Spells: Coming soon… Witch forms Trix *Transformation: Veronica Magic Trix! She earns her Trix on her first day at Cloudtower. *Spells: Coming soon… Fact: The “Magic Trix” phrase never appears in the series, but I think if we have “Magic Winx”, why can’t we have “Magic Trix”? Anyway, Veronica is my OC… She’ll follow me in all the ways :P! Gloomix *Transformation: Gloomix! She earns her Gloomix when she accepts David’s feelings to her, promises him that she will try to love him someday in the future, but not from the time they talk. *Spells: Coming soon… Disenchantix *Transformation: Veronica Disenchantix! She earns her Disenchantix when she saves an orphan of Gravel, Hayley, from the magmar. *Spells: Coming soon… Sirenix *Transformation: Veronica Sirenix! *Spells: Coming soon… Fact: Even Veronica has 2 Sirenix versions, they’re different from each other. Category:Fairies